imdbrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Carlos Rodriguez
NAME: Carlos Rodriguez AGE: 16 GENDER: Male ORIENTATION: Straight OCCUPATION: Student LOOKS: Carlos has a pretty okay-ish height in compare to his classmates, reaching 5'9". He weighs 138 pounds. He has this sort of tired look in his face a lot. His clothes are mostly a bit bland, mostly blues and blacks and those mixed up. He has this old sneakers he simply doesn't want to get rid of even though they look horribly faded. He wears a watch around his left wrist that is the most expensive thing he owns. He got it for his 16th birthday and he's incredibly proud of it. He wears contact lenses but they tire his head easily so he often switches from lenses to glasses. He has rather big ears. He's from Puerto Rican descent. PERSONALITY: If we're talking stereotypes, you'd call him the classic geek. Carlos is mostly a bit shy and withdrawn, living in his own little world where he creates stories in which he writes down on paper or types down in his laptop later. He has three main interests: roleplaying (both the writing and the videogame type), music and movies. He is so specialized in those three segments that if you let him, he'll talk for ages. He's incredibly intelligent and especially good at Biology and similar subjects. He loves to know how the human body works and includes it to realism in his roleplays. Sometimes, it seems like even though he claims to have a certain feeling, he's not completely there. Spaced out most of the time. He's very polite, though,. He's bad at starting contact. Also, when he has lots of ideas he'd immediately need to write them down, and has a horrible time organizing those. He's bad at planning. Noises distract him easily and he hears them all equally loud. He hates crowds and often makes sure he gets the desk at the back right or left corner to shield himself from a loud class. If homework isn't excessively said in class or written down on the blackboard, he won't catch the homework and will genuinely be surprised if he then later finds himself getting a test for something he didn't study for. Has anxiety problems, which makes him seem "off" even more at times. LIKES: Roleplaying, music, movies, gaining any knowledge about the human body, exact subjects, his family and his cute little niece Eva in particular (he loves to play with her when sister Celeste is busy working to support her kid). Writing, his laptop, peace and quiet, justice, getting good grades and things going the way he plans them. He also loves sci-fi movies and knows everything in its genre. He finds the classic Arnie movies fun too and thinks he's badass. Hitchcock's 'The Birds' is another personal fav he can watch over and over again and it never gets old. He loves Guitar Hero and all kinds of classic rock music. Alice Cooper is a fav but he also can never get enough of Whitesnake. He likes traditional Salsa, Samba and other Latin music as well as he feels it's a part of his roots but frankly, he can even get happy by listening to middle-of-the-road and mellow pop music, he just loves to pick up great tunes. DISLIKES: Loudness, big crowds, everyone looking at him, when things are going unfairly, not being able to isolate himself, his anxiety problems, people who speak openly bad about handicapped people, school bullies and other meanies, snobs who flaunt everything they have, not being able to write down his thoughts and ideas which then gives him a headache. He hates chick flicks other then the typical 80's teen comedy ones or the ones with Reese Witherspoon in it. He dislikes people who think of all RPG'ers as geeks who can't get some. STRENGTHS: Creative and imaginative because of the roleplaying and the music/movie interests. Knows about the human body and how to treat wounds and so can stomach blood, needles and disgusting wounds. He's polite and wants to help out the lesser man. Because of the roleplaying he has slight knowledge of weapons (but don't even try to let him use it, he'd suck at it). WEAKNESSES Anxiety problems; panics easily and would even hyperventilate, putting him off for a moment. He can also do really stupid and bad things when panickin. Has an inferiority complex and easily is brought down. He has bad reflexes and little control over his limbs, easily gets bruised/scratched because of this. He's overall very clumsy and easily drops things. Has horrible aim as well. He's also incredibly afraid of failure and for instance he'd need a lot of mental support before he'd mentally be able to treat someone wounded (for instance: stitching) because he's afraid of putting more damage on the tissue instead of bettering it. FEARS: Failure, being inferior, being alone in the dark; he would look over his shoulder a lot because he can't see and he's afraid of being caught by surprise, getting bad grades, being expelled, friends turning against him. RELATIONSHIPS: Best friend is Megan, they are very much in it against the others. Friends with Chuck as well. FAMILY: Father (Bernardo, 55, bar owner), mother (Juanita, 55, secretary at electronics office), grandfather (Raleigh, 80, retired but lives with them and is in the early stages of dementia), sister (Celeste, 23, also living at home and part-time waitress), niece (Eva, 4). BIO: Grew up to two parents who's class is in between upper and middle class, hard workers who earned enough money to buy a house that was rather big, wanting a big family and a place for the grandfather to stay in his later days. The family certainly became big but on a different way then expected. Celeste got pregnant when she was in her freshman year of university and dropped out of it, wanting to be a good parent and to fully focus on her kid. But not only Celeste gained lots of hardness for the family to go through. After a couple of breadowns over school work in middle school, Carlos found out he suffers from high anxiety. He can break down easily when there's pressure on him (like being in the center of attention, having to speak in public, etc). He has told his class about this and while some people pity him, it's far better than he would have expected and made a good friend in Megan. When 14, he and his father took a few first aid courses held in town and he learned a lot from it. His father needed it for eventual 'bar fights' held in his bar just in case something would go wrong and just found it interesting as Biology, Science & co had always been his favorite subjects. OTHER: He bites his inner cheeks when either bored, anxious or nervous. If he does so, you immediately know something's wrong. GAMEPLAY: Would feel like a burden to everyone and be rather depressed. He could, if a lot of his friends die, resolve to suicide.